Modern and deliberate design practices which mitigate damage from earthquakes are well known to structural engineers practicing the art. The implementation of such design practices requires engineering study of building structures, of postulated earthquake response spectra, and of soil conditions. Such design practices are typically not amenable to economically distressed areas. As a consequence, earthquakes in economically distressed areas account for a disproportionate loss of life, principally due to inadequate construction of habitable structures. This is especially true for personal residences. There is a need for a low-cost solution to the tremendous losses of life and property given earthquakes in economically distressed areas.
The concept is known that used tires filled with some material, when used for base insolation of structures, may reduce acceleration loads caused by earthquakes. No physical demonstration of this concept is known. No recommendation, published or otherwise, of an appropriate fill material is known.